theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
} Season 3 } Season Information Chapter Eclipse Upon Vengeance Aired February 8, 2013--April 26, 2013 Episodes 12 Premiere Bad Occurence Rising Finale Know Thy Enemy Slogan The Year of Vexation The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Third Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals begins airing in the United States on Friday, February 8, 2013. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille KeKe Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Jada Pinkett Smith as Lauren Bennett Enisha Brewster as Stella Season Summary Season Three opens the door to learn more about Kristina and her motives for wanting Eric on her side after one thousand years secrets are finally revealed. As Eric sinks deeper into the dark side, The Old Ones struggle with guilt as different plagues occur around New York City and as they work together to bring Eric back home. Expecting a child who will be considered the second hybrid in the family, along with André, Destiny and Vincent worry how it will be controlled due it's upcoming thirst for blood, which will challenge their relationship internally and externally. Michael continues to teach and observe the way Kate interacts with her life and teach her the ways of surviving the impartial life of a vampire, but Kate begins to struggle with not consuming human blood, which implicated difficult times for Michael as he take immediate actions as to making her better than he was during the beginning stages as a newborn. Camille begins to benefit her life in a more extraordinary way by discovering her secret admire within the university but wonders will it impact their relationship once he learns of her and her family's secret of who they are & what they're capable of. Dominic and Ariana begin to form a best-friend relationship which have them questioning their former connection to each other but try to remain on the same scale of things as they continue to deal with they're unexplainable past life. Eric and Kristina travel along the Eastern Seaboard, which Kristina has Eric killing multiple innocent victims due to his astonishing acts as he craves for blood constantly and informs him that she wants to gather many vampire comrades to help exterminate the werewolf race. André begins to wonder if Sariah has been the same since her recent abduction as to almost being slaughtered to end the legendary burdensome of The Sun & The Moon Curse. She's been participating in less feeding but still shows that she loves and cares for André. Still away on their getaway trip, Ayana and Jamia discover and learn about their true heritage and ancestry lineage as they continue to reside in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. Chapters *Chapter 3: Eclipse Upon Vengeance: (Ep. 125 - 137) This chapter deals with Eric sinking deeper into the dark side as he craves heavy & lusts for blood extensively as he becomes the "true ripper" once again. It also tells the true intiative of what Kristina declares from Eric, as she begins to prepare him for her ultimate motives of why she needs him. Back in New York City, the lives of The Old Ones begins to fall apart due to uncontrollable cicumstances that is occuring between them and how they all try to save Eric from the dark & catastrophic nightmare he has falling into. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Kristina, Eric, Ethan, Faith, Hayden, Nyla, Nick, and Ryan. Episodes Notes *Ashley Thornton (Kristina) becomes a series regular. Season3.jpg red.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Episodes